


WoW We're Nerds (Part Two)

by Everythinginasockdrawer



Series: Sanvers Week 2017 [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Long-Distance Relationship, Super Mild Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 01:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11280858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everythinginasockdrawer/pseuds/Everythinginasockdrawer
Summary: Alex and Maggie spend some time together at the latters hotel room after they finally meet.For Sanvers Week Day 6: Smut





	WoW We're Nerds (Part Two)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really write smut so this was... Interesting... Basically they get off like a couple of teenagers... This is a continuation of Day Two: Nerd Girlfriends cause I wasn't done with that universe yet.
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy. :)

Alex laughed as Maggie pulled up in the driveway of the hotel she was staying at, happily listening to her girlfriend go on about some idiot she’d been stuck behind on the interstate on her way to the west coast. She threw the truck into park and grinned happily at Alex, grabbing her hand and tugging her out of the massive truck, stopping once she’d climbed out to help Alex get down before dragging her off towards one of the bottom floor rooms as she was talking.

“Anyways so this is where I’m staying, I put my stuff away before I went to pick you up. It’s a nice room actually, I kinda thought the place was going to be a dump considering what I’m paying for it.” Alex chuckled as Maggie fought to get her keycard out of her pocket one handed.

“I got you a discount, that’s why it’s so cheap. The owner owns me big time… I had to babysit his grandson for a month and it was a disaster, the kid was a monster.” Maggie laughed as she managed to open the door and tugged Alex inside. “I also fixed his wifi so the thing actually works properly which…” Alex was cut off when Maggie turned around and gently pushed her up against the door as it shut, waiting for Alex to give her a little nod before pressing their lips together in a soft kiss. Maggie cradled her face in the palms of her hands and gently sucked her bottom lip between her own, gently biting it causing Alex to let out a soft moan. Maggie pressed another solid kiss against her lips before pulling away, a soft smile on her face as she gazed a little breathless up at Alex.

“Sorry, I just… I’ve been waiting to do that for months…” Alex smiled, tangling her fingers in Maggie’s hair to pull her forward to press another kiss against her lips.

“I know the feeling.” She pulled Maggie into her arms and simply held her. Relishing the warmth of the other woman’s body against her’s. “I’m… Really glad you’re here…” Maggie nodded in agreement, gently kissing Alex’s neck as they stood there rooted to the spot, swaying lightly. 

Alex holds her secure against her chest, because she knows (even if Maggie won’t talk about it much) that it’s really hard living in the midwest as a queer woman of color and she wants to, even for a moment, try to take away that feeling of hopelessness Maggie’s described to her before. And she really wishes Maggie didn’t have to go back there to finish high school.  _ Only three more months then she’s moving out here…  _

Maggie started walking backwards, gently pulling Alex with her until they collapsed in a heap on the bed. Alex moving so that Maggie could curl into her side like they’d always said they’d do if they were able to cuddle. Maggie fisted her handed in Alex’s shirt, holding her tightly as she seemed to take a moment to ground herself.

“So, you want to play or would you rather cuddle for awhile?” Alex asked her gently and Maggie responded by throwing her leg up around Alex’s hips.

“Cuddle now, games later.” Alex chuckled and pulled Maggie closed to her, leaning down to place a kiss against her forehead. They last about thirty minutes like that, gentle touches, fingers running through hair and soft kisses press against each other's lips. That approach was quickly lost however as Alex pulled Maggie on top of her and started a very thorough exploration of her mouth, following a mixture of instinct and YouTube tutorial videos she had watched for this very purpose. 

Maggie groaned appreciatively, her arms moving to frame Alex face as they made out. Alex wrapping her arms around Maggie’s waist and bringing their clothed chests flush against each other. After that things started to blur, their shirts ended up on the floor and somehow Alex found herself on top while Maggie was busy sucking dark hickies across her chest. And then there was grinding and panting, and Maggie had grabbed her ass and pulled her down hard against her thigh in time with her own thrusts. And then they both came, Alex first followed very closely by Maggie. And Alex collapsed against the smaller woman, panting and shivering as the aftershocks coursed through her, feeling Maggie in a similar state beneath her. They stayed like that for several minutes until Maggie finally rolled them over so she could cuddle into Alex’s side.

“So… That better that the local girls?” Maggie commented teasingly and Alex froze, realizing that they had just had… Well… Elementary sex.

“Ummm… I… Ugh…” Alex sputtered and Maggie lifted her head off her shoulder and raised an eyebrow at her.

“Are you saying I need improvement? Cause I’ve got three days to work on it.:Maggie winked at her and Alex flushed.

“What? No. I mean… I wouldn’t know. I haven’t exactly… Done anything like that before…” Maggie’s eyes widened and she gasped at Alex.

“What… You mean that was… Alex!” Alex blushed at Maggie’s freaked out expression.

“What? Like you said earlier… I’ve been waiting for months…” Maggie groaned.

“If I’d known I’d have like… Taken you out on a date first…” Alex rolled her eyes and tugged Maggie back into her arms.

“We’ve gone on plenty of dates.” Maggie groaned even louder.

“Alex, pretending to get drunk together in a pub in World of Warcraft doesn’t count as a date.” Alex pouted.

“Sure it does. We even called them dates.” Alex protested. “Remember that one time when the town we were in was attacked by a Horde raiding party and you got pissed cause they ruined our date cause we had to go help fight them off with all the other level 110’s in the area?” Maggie chuckled.

“I didn’t want to deal with them… I was having a night with my girl…” Maggie sighed. “Fine, am I at least better at kissing than they are?”

“Well… About that…” Maggie’s eyes went wide and she looked at Alex in shock.

“Please tell me your first kiss wasn’t me shoving you up against a door in a hotel room… It’s already bad enough that was your first time...” Alex bit her lip.

“Okay, I won’t tell you.” 

“Alex!” 

“What? It was perfect… You’re perfect.” Maggie shook her head and drug them both out of bed, “What are you doing?”

“I’m taking you on a date.” Alex’s eyes widened comically.

“Right now?”

“Yes, where can you go on a date around here?” Alex sighed as Maggie picked up her pocketbook and pulled her out of the room towards the truck.

“Umm… There’s a burger place down on the boardwalk…” Maggie shook her head.

“Oh no. We’re going to a nice restaurant where I can buy you good food and then we’re going to do something really fucking romantic… Like… Stargazing or… Or dancing or some shit like that…” Alex shook her head and kissed Maggie’s cheek as the other woman shifted the truck into drive.

“I don’t need that stuff, I just want you, Mags.” Maggie looked her in the eye and took her hand in her own.

“Just cause you don’t need it doesn’t mean you don’t deserve it.” Alex’s eyes widened as Maggie gently pecked her lips. “Now tell me where to drive.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo... There was that... Tomorrows Soulmate AU is going to feature Lucy/Vasquez... Cause I wanted it to. It's... Funny... 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you have a good (insert time of day) and I'll see you tomorrow for Day Seven: Soulmate AU


End file.
